<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Hi." by Rxbycocoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595004">"Hi."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa'>Rxbycocoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyouhaba Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Still Sleep Deprived, Cuddles, Does it count as a break up if they weren't actually together, Implied break up??, Kyouhaba Week 2020, M/M, Sendai Frogs, This is just them getting their shit together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever it was, maybe, just maybe, this will work out this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyouhaba Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kyouhaba Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Hi."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2: "I missed you."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a great day for Kyoutani Kentarou. Sendai Frogs won and his spikes seem to be on point. He's excited to finally go home and just lie in bed. The sun was starting to set, and he's already getting a bit droopy. He rubs the tiredness in his eyes away.</p>
<p>"Hey, Kyoutani?" Chimes a voice from behind him after he walks out of the changing room.</p>
<p>"What?" He turns around.</p>
<p>"Isn't that your captain from Aoba Johsai?" Koganegawa says, pointing to the corner of the room.</p>
<p>Kentarou looks over at the spot Koganegawa was pointing at, and sure enough, the ever-charming Yahaba Shigeru was right there. He seemed to be talking with the girls nearby, beguiling them into a trance. He knows, he has been in their position before. He's not proud of it.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is he doing here?" Kentarou frowns.</p>
<p>"Not sure, but maybe he just wanted to see you? Tsukishima told me he has been looking over at you the whole time."</p>
<p>Kentarou scoffs. How untrue. They ended their third year in high school on the wrong foot and haven't spoken to each other since. Maybe during the couple forced conversations when their former seniors force them together to 'catch up'. But those don't count.</p>
<p>They had a fight at the end of their very last day in high school. He doesn't properly even remember what it was about, he's sure it's definitely something stupid. Both of them thought it would be resolved quickly. Both of them thought the other would reach out. None of those things happened. They're both stubborn, he should have known.</p>
<p>So here they are, void of their deemed partner, probably now strangers. Which is why Kentarou is absolutely and utterly confused because why the hell is he here? Is he here for one of his teammates? Tsukishima? He can see them getting along over their pettiness, the thought of it is quite amusing. But he thinks it's more likely that they would be arch enemies than the best of friends.</p>
<p>He looks over again, and Yahaba is looking back at him. They lock eyes and Kentarou thinks his heart almost jumps out of his chest because his eyes are still the same round, caramel orbs that he used to love so much-</p>
<p>No. That phase is over, Kentarou. None of that.</p>
<p>The girls beside him are now gone. Yahaba smiles sheepishly at him and waves, a little awkwardly. Kentarou walks over, he doesn't know why, but he does.</p>
<p>"Hi." Yahaba starts.</p>
<p>"Hey." Oh wow, this is incredibly awkward. </p>
<p>"I just wanted to see you-" Yahaba stops, Kentarou's heart probably does too.. "-play. Yeah, I just wanted to see you play. Hope that's okay."</p>
<p>"Whatever. It's fine."</p>
<p>"Okay... Cool." And Kentarou thinks that's the end. But no, he never can guess what's going on in the brunette's mind. </p>
<p>"You don't have a scowl on default anymore."</p>
<p>"Shut up." And Yahaba 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴. </p>
<p>"So that did not change. I thought you were replaced by a clone or something."</p>
<p>"Well, you're still the same ol' boring guy."</p>
<p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥.</p>
<p>"Shush. I grew taller. Though that means I'm still taller than you so uh, I guess nothing changed there." Yahaba chuckles.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, if you're going to poke on that again then-"</p>
<p>"Can we catch up? Are you free?" Yahaba says out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Kentarou pauses. "I don't have any plans."</p>
<p>"Is that a yes or a no?"</p>
<p>"Fine. It's a yes." Yahaba beams at the answer. Kentarou's heart clenches.</p>
<p>"That was easier than I thought it'd be. Where should we go?"</p>
<p>"I was planning to just go home. You can follow me there, I'll make you dinner." Kentarou immediately blurted out.</p>
<p>Yahaba tilts his head and smiles. And all of a sudden, he thinks he's seventeen and in love with Yahaba Shigeru again. Like he was before they stopped talking. Did that actually ever stop?</p>
<p>"Okay! We can go whenever you're ready."</p>
<p>"I finished changing, so I think we can go now." Yahaba nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yahaba scoots impossibly close to him on the train. He thanks the lords that they're too squished for the taller to see his face, which is completely flushed. He doesn't notice that Yahaba is actually doing it on purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he unlocks the door to his apartment, Yahaba immediately runs to plop down on the couch. The former setter pats on the spot next to him, and he feels obligated to indulge him. So he sits down as well.</p>
<p>"So, what have you been up to?"</p>
<p>"Not much, just volleyball really. You?"</p>
<p>"I'm a sports instructor. Not that interesting." Kentarou hummed in acknowledgment. </p>
<p>And then it was silence for a while. It was tense and Kentarou didn't feel comfortable with it. So he opened his mouth to say-</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Yahaba suddenly says.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for halting our relation-" Yahaba shakes his head. "-friendship like that."</p>
<p>Kentarou lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.</p>
<p>"It's fine. I'm sorry too."</p>
<p>"Can we hang out often in the future? Make up for lost times?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>"Can I hug you?" Kentarou answers by pulling the other into his arms.</p>
<p>Yahaba nuzzles his face into his neck. "I missed you.."</p>
<p>"I missed you too."</p>
<p>They stay like that for a while, just cuddling on the couch. Yahaba reaches up to run his fingers through his short, bleached hair. He relaxes into the touch and closes his eyes. He rubs his hand up and down Yahaba's back, feeling the muscles slowly relax as well.</p>
<p>"We still need to eat dinner, you know? What do you want to eat?"</p>
<p>"Just fried rice is fine.." Comes a muffled voice, whose face was squished into his chest. Kentarou smiles, he used to make that every time Yahaba came to his house to study.</p>
<p>"Okay. Are you staying over?" He silently hopes.</p>
<p>"Can I?" Yahaba whispered.</p>
<p>"Please do."</p>
<p>"All right, then. More cuddling for now." And who is Kentarou to not give him what he wants?</p>
<p>Maybe they were just stupid teenagers who couldn't maintain a proper relationship before. Maybe they were just not ready. Maybe they just needed to mature a bit more.</p>
<p>Whatever it was, maybe, just maybe, this will work out this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I late again? Yes. Honestly I don't even care anymore ahdbj</p>
<p>Twitter: @Rxbycocoa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>